Wooded Fear and Hidden Darkness
by Sitrine Topaz
Summary: *Complete!*The Fellowship has failed. Legolas returns home to find the strangest of occurences.
1. Prolog

Wooded Fear and Hidden Darkness  
  
I do not own any of the characters besides Nazglas and Angel… and a few others I have not created yet.  
  
  
  
The wind blew cold and the sky grew dark on the fateful eve that would change the destiny of so many. Gandalf the White stood and stared across the landscape of the forest of Mirkwood, waiting for any sign of the young, and he used that term loosely, elfin prince. The Green Leaf, he was called, Legolas in their language. The one who had tasted adventure, and much like Bilbo Baggins and his nephew Frodo, wanted… perhaps needed more.  
  
The sound of his steps fell upon deaf ears as he walked up the tree- built castle that the prince had chosen to return to. Or perhaps chosen had not been the word. He had sought refuge there after Gimli The Dwarf perished at the hands of Sauron. The death of a close friend had driven the elf to near madness; he had struck out against the Fellowship he had pledged his life to, almost causing the death of the young Hobbit, Samwise Gamgee. Even now, he was shunned, his bow and knife taken so he could do no other, or himself, any danger.  
  
Gandalf did not honestly believe that such treatment was needed, but his lips were still… trouble was carried on the East wind.  
  
"Well, well, well… the Rebels are returning to the Elvin lands… I do hope it is not in harms way they pass…" There was a rustle of leaves and Gandalf smiled. "There is no use hiding from your sharp ears, Legolas Greenleaf; you find out even the surest footed creatures." Gandalf turned as the tall, golden-haired elf stepped out from the tree behind him.  
  
"But your footfalls I have waited and longed to hear, good wizard. They bring hope to an elf who has none." Legolas's deep Green- Brown eyes looked skywards, the night stars glimmering in his eyes. "I have grown weary of this world, Gandalf. I wish to leave soon."  
  
"To the sea, master elf? To drown away your sorrows and regret? Leave that to the wine! Talk not of such things. Change is on the wind…" And he puffed a long breath into his wooden pipe. Legolas studied the old wizard's features for some time before speaking.  
  
"They think I am mad. They did not approve of the fellowship in the first place, let alone my friendship with master…" He trailed off, looking away. 'I cannot speak of it, the grief is still too near." Gandalf laid a hand on Legolas's once proud shoulders.  
  
"I have talked to them, Legolas, they do not hold anything against you. They want you to be happy." Again, Gandalf's sight thither-ed to the forest beyond Mirkwood. Now Legolas's keen eyes followed.  
  
"Naroul, no… it cannot be… Thieves? In this wood?" He looked to Gandalf who smiled.  
  
"You may find these thieves to be to your liking." He smiled wanly. "One may steal something very dear to you, and heavily guarded. You though will steal that same thing of her." The clear confusion on Legolas's face almost caused Gandalf to laugh outright.  
  
"Must you always speak in riddles, master wizard?" Gandalf only chuckled into his pipe.  
  
"Riddles, my dear friend, are what you enjoy solving the most." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
"You think we lost them?" Angelonus asked, risking a glance behind him to his sister. She glared at him, her dark eyes almost glowing with anger.  
  
"If not, you lost us, for sure." She halted, making no sound against the leaves. In a quick motion, she slipped off her black cap, letting her long brown hair cascade against her back. Angel sighed as he approached her, his short, blonde hair clashing against his dark brows.  
  
"I know where we are… and the guild can find us for sure. But… the men of Rohan are fast and ride…um…"She chuckled, slapping him with her hat.  
  
You were never good with Elvin rhymes, brother."  
  
"And you were never good at directions, Nazglas." She frowned and tucked her long tresses back into her cap. Angel sighed, his eyes, identical to her own, roaming for any sign of familiarity. "Please, Naz, trust me for once." He smiled as he heard her laugh.  
  
"Oh where have I heard that before, Angel? Was it just a few minutes ago when the Prince of Thieves tried to rob a Man who was of Rohan?" He shook his head.  
  
"How was I to know where…" He froze, listening. Naz did likewise, the wind in the trees sounding eerily like footprints. 'They couldn't have followed us… we leave no prints behind and step lightly…"  
  
"For humans, yes." Both spun, finding themselves face to face with an old wizard and a young blonde man holding a bow. "But still loud enough for Legolas to track you." At the mention of his name, the blonde man pulled tighter on his bow string.  
  
"Why, thieves, do you run into an unknown forest? Were the men of Rohan too much?" Naz shot a look at Angel.  
  
"Everyone knows the legend but you." Gandalf smiled gently, and stepped forward, only to be met with a knife an inch away from his face.  
  
"Stay away from her." Legolas looked at the man who had just threatened Gandalf. The old wizard chuckled.  
  
"I am not here to hurt you."  
  
"speak for yourself. Thieves of any rate deserve death." Both Angel and Naz looked at Legolas with a hatred.  
  
"Look, we don't wanna fight. We just wanna leave. Like, Now." Angel said slowly, backing away from Gandalf. "We have enough for dinner, we're happy. We want to leave." Gandalf looked fleetingly at the small pouch hanging on Angel's hip.  
  
"A bit of an expensive dinner, isn't it Angelonus." Angel looked surprised at the mention of his name. 'Even for an elf, that is much." Legolas stared in shock at the thieves and removed his hood.  
  
"He's an elf?" Both him and Angel demanded at the same time. Only Naz remained silent. Gandalf nodded with seemingly endless patients.  
  
"All three of you are. Now, will the princes please formally introduce themselves?" Legolas glanced from Gandalf to Angel.  
  
"Prince?"  
  
"Legolas, meet the Elvin Prince of Thieves, and his twin, the Ring Leaf, Nazglas." Naz just glared at the elf. Gandalf turned to the twins. "Thieves, this is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"A prince or a fool? You should wonder that, Gandalf." Naz snapped, stepping into view. She held a long knife in her hand, while Angel held a similar one. Legolas recognized them instantly.  
  
"How did you get my knives?"  
  
"How'd you get your name? Stole it from the trees as I stole the blades from you." Angel stared at Naz.  
  
"Oh, yeah, show me up by talkin' all elvish." She glared at him. Legolas noticed Gandalf give a slight nod as the two continued to bicker.  
  
A second later, both were pinned against different trees, cursing the Prince and the wizard. Legolas seemed to be having difficulty restraining Nazglas, even with her against the tree.  
  
"Put me down, you… you…" She trailed off, catching his eyes for the first time. They showed so much pain and confusion, and something she couldn't quite read. Legolas found himself looking to her eyes as well. She still struggled, but it became less and less against his strong hands. He held her wrists in one hand, and used his other to brush a strand of his hair out of his face. Her own hair was wild from the struggle and the wind. He brushed it out of her eyes before noticing Gandalf standing beside him, Angel knocked unconscious.  
  
"Let us go, Legolas. Time is something we do not have much of." And with a wave of his hand, Nazglas fell unconscious as well. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Legolas paced lightly around the golden room Nazglas had been laid in. The Chambermaids had taken her old, soiled tunic and pants and dressed her in a pale green nightgown. Even her hair, previously tucked into her cap, was free and combed. With the dirt and the grime washed off her features, she really was beautiful. He had never seen an elf of her kind before; she had tan skin opposed to the paler kind of forest elves, her eyes and hair were dark, her hair was much longer then usual and her dress… the clothes were definitely not of Elvin design. But what intrigued him the most was her choice of profession. A thief. And yet elves saw no cause for hording material possessions.  
  
He sighed, facing the window. If he listened carefully, he could hear the whisper of the waves, far off along the distant shores facing the far west. He tucked a strand of his hair, undone from the braids, behind his pointed ear. As he did, he caught the slightest of sounds: the ruffling of skin against silk. He spun to see Nazglas waking up. She groaned, covering her face with her arm before blinking her eyes. He froze as they closed hastily to block out the light of the lamps. He waited silently until she opened her eyes completely. A flash of fear winked through her orbs… she looked as though she would scream. He darted over to her.  
  
"Naroul, Naroul. There is no danger. You are safe." She watched for a long moment before relaxing. He could still sense her fear, and he had the strangest desire to take away that fear.  
  
"Where am I? Where's Angel?" She made as if to get up but he placed a hand on her shoulder. He could feel the heat of her flesh beneath the light-yet-warm cloth. She shivered at his light touch.  
  
"You are in my home, Mirkwood. And Angelonus… he is in the chamber next to this. Do not fear, Lady Elf." She seemed to pout, her lower lip jutting out the tiniest bit. Legolas felt the strangest temptation to press his own lips to hers. He fought the feeling and looked away. Naz noticed him.  
  
"Are you alright, Master…" he vaguely realized she had spoken. Shaking his head he took a deep breath.  
  
"Legolas- son- of- Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. The Eyes and Ears of the Fellowship of the Nazg." She looked surprised and a bit impressed. Pride washed over Legolas.  
  
"Wow…" HE suddenly seemed to realize how pompous he sounded. He flashed her a grin.  
  
"It is nothing. I naught to have brought it up. Please, Lady Nazglas, call me Legolas. Nay to the titles." She frowned slightly.  
  
"Why? Shalt not a common thief know her lord?" For a second, Legolas felt a human emotion, he felt frantic. The feeling was new to him. He took another deep breath.  
  
"A common thief? Naroul. A princess of thieves is still royalty." They stared at each other for a long moment, her brown eyes challenging his Green- Brown ones. Finally, she smiled. The image of her face became locked in his endless memory. "I am not a lord, especially to one as beautiful as you." He felt panic rise up in his throat as he realized he said that aloud. For the first time in many years, a reddish blush took to his cheeks. That had not happened in all of his 2932 years. Someday I would like to be your lord… The thought rushed through his mind and was driven out just as quickly. The blush tinged redder, mostly near the tips of his ears. Her eyes were watching him carefully as he stood rather ungracefully for his kind.  
  
As if sensing his distress, one of the chamber maids entered and stopped short, seemingly surprised at Legolas's presence.  
  
"Aye, the king wishes you to come to his council. And Gandalf the White sent me to make sure she is well." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Thank You." He looked towards Nazglas. "Namarie." And he swiftly walked out of the chamber. His head was swimming and his father's council would not give him time for clear thoughts.  
  
  
  
Angelonus awoke with the strangest feeling fluttering around his heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shuddered. Even though his brown eyes were open, he saw none of the person. It was in his sisters mind.  
  
"Naz."  
  
Legolas froze in the hall, a darkness tickling the edge of his mind. He listened, all of his thoughts momentarily focused.  
  
So, Naz, visited by a certain Prince?  
  
Shut up.  
  
Now Legolas understood. The twins, there had to be some connection between them to make them special. Besides the fact twins, let alone more then one elfling, was almost unheard of. Sighing, he shook the voices from his head and walked quietly on. Strange times had come since the re- discovery of the Ash Nazg… the one ring. Strange indeed. A breeze fluttered his long hair; it billowed out like the cloak the lady Galadrial had given them in the Golden Wood. Perhaps it was these times he lived for, he wondered, catching a motion from the corner of his eye. He paused and peered out the window. Tall trees with platforms intertwining them, beautiful houses with fading glory, the wondrous flowers of the Elves… The splendors of Middle Earth.  
  
Naroul, this is what I live for. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Gandalf watched the trees in wonder. Their leaves never seemed to fall in any Elvin forest. He turned quietly and faced the castle, knowing very well what the prince was facing in Thranduil's throne room.  
  
"You are a disgrace! A disgrace! My own son, a member of the Fellowship? The 'Eyes and Ears'? Friends with a dwarf? And then returning home because he has gone mad! I have had enough! You are my only heir, and that is the only reason you have not been exiled to Mordor!" It was just as the king took a breath that Legolas darted out of the throne room, still stepping as light as ever. For the first time since Gimli died, Gandalf saw tears in the Elvin prince's eyes. Legolas did not acknowledge Gandalf, but he knew he was there. Gandalf frowned, this was not the elf he knew.  
  
"Legolas?" The elf sighed, not turning.  
  
"Is wanting to help save Middle Earth so horrible? Why is the path to Hell paved with our good intentions?" For once, Gandalf was silent. Legolas turned to face him and found Nazglas standing just beside the rail of the platform. She was watching him carefully, almost wistfully.  
  
"At least your path is paved." She finally said, glancing between Gandalf and Legolas. "Mine was left in front of my brother and I by birthright and by raising." She glared out to the woods. 'My brother and I wish to leave Mirkwood soon. We're grateful for the hospitality, but we don't belong." Legolas made as to move towards her, halted, then re- approached.  
  
"Just because your profession is… different does not mean that you do not belong. Not if someone wishes you to stay." Gandalf raised a gray eyebrow, smiling softly. So the two had begun to realize…  
  
"No one wishes me to stay." Now Gandalf looked to Legolas. If he answered…  
  
"I do." The elf's voice was no louder then the ruffles of the leaves he was named after. 'I wish for you to stay." He gently traced her cheek with his long fingers. "I do not wish to see you leave." Gandalf smiled, gently backing away. The two elves probably would have heard him, if not for the fact they were entrapped within their own world.  
  
"You do?" he nodded, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders. Her was pulled back tightly in a braid. "How can you? I am a thief, you are_"  
  
"It does not matter and I do not care." He let his hand grasp hers. "I wish to kiss you." Nazglas only nodded. Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers. For the longest of moments they remained frozen. But Legolas found himself bring his arms to circle her waist and felt her arms around his neck. The simple kiss intensified and Legolas felt an emotion stirring in his heart. They finally let go, both searching the other's eyes. 'Thank you." The blush tinged his ear tips again and he saw it had manifested itself on her cheeks as well. Suddenly he jumped back. "Gandalf I am…" He stopped, realizing that the wizard was gone. Confusion etched itself on his royal features. Nazglas looked towards the far platform and noticed the wizards silhouette against the moon.  
  
"He is yonder." Legolas followed her gaze; his sharper eyes catching the white and gray of his beard.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling he…" Suddenly the wizard was before him, smiling his knowing smile.  
  
'I am glad you figured out the riddle, Legolas. I knew you would." He looked to a stunned Nazglas. "Fair Elf, a long time I have waited for you to come to Legolas." She just stared at him, her brown eyes wide in shock. Legolas had a similar expression on his normally calm face. Gandalf now looked to Legolas, smiling broader. "Since you joined the Fellowship I knew. Nay, twas not magic, but dreams. Another part is yours to play, Prince." Legolas came out of his shock first, his deep Green- Brown eyes blinking shut for a moment before opening again.  
  
"Gandalf, you are too full of riddles, even for an elf." 


	5. Chapter 4

~~~  
  
Hey, Thanks for all the reviews! I love it! I hope ya'll enjoy the next Chapter!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
King Thranduil paced around hit throne room, his feet silent but his thoughts loud on his face.  
  
"Gandalf, again you have corrupted my son! First with the fellowship- "  
  
"Legolas went freely. He chose to go, he was not forced." Gandalf's voice was calm, though he seemed slightly annoyed. Thranduil ignored him.  
  
"And now he has been courting a common Cam'wethrin! A thief!"  
  
"I would hardly call one kiss courting." Thranduil stormed to the window, ripping the curtains away and allowing the sunlight to stream through. He pointed to the garden.  
  
"What do you call this?" Gandalf slowly walked to the window, peering from beneath his gray bushy eyebrows.  
  
Legolas was walking with Nazglas in the garden, both talking idly and smiling. That in itself was rare for Legolas, as well as the flippant air about him. Gandalf smiled.  
  
"THAT," he started, turning to Thranduil, "I call courting." The king frowned, going back to his throne. He looked miserable.  
  
"Leave it to a wizard not to give a straight answer." Gandalf sighed, approaching the weary king. "Perhaps I am overreacting. He is my last heir and I worry about him." The wizard nodded.  
  
"That is understandable, Lord, but you cannot protect him from love."  
  
"You know that it is?" Again the wizard nodded. 'So soon? Nay, he has just met her."  
  
"Legolas knows that something is stirring within his heart. That heart has been dormant for far too long."  
  
  
  
The flowers' scent drifted through the garden. The colors seemed brighter than ever. Legolas found everything brighter and merrier. Nazglas's hand was soft in his, his long fingers entwined in hers.  
  
"I am surprised you are interested in the Fellowship." He said, looking towards the sky. A hawk flew around, circling the castle. A messenger hawk, he decided.  
  
"I never heard of it." She looked at him, a glimmer of worry flicking over her features. "Is it not proper to ask questions?" Legolas laughed, his voice the wind through the leaves.  
  
"Nay. And do not worry about being proper. It restricts your charm." He was glad he had coaxed a smile on he lips, but, despite this, he still wasn't pleased. He leaned down and kissed her. What has come over me? Since when has my wants taken over my mind? He ignored the thought, continuing the kiss. Perhaps, with her appearance, she stole a part of my sanity. But then what did I steal from her? Nazglas pulled back a bit, just to look in his eyes. Something flickered, but disappeared. He offered a light smile, his fingers running through her hair which he had persuaded her to leave down. But, an inkling in the back of his mind caused him to look up. Gandalf stood, his bright blue eyes watching them. Something in his expression sent a chill down Legolas's spine. "What is it, Friend Gandalf?" The wizard sighed, looking towards the horizon.  
  
"I was in council with your father, elf. Word came form the East. King D`unadan sent word that there is much activity in Miras Tirith, of the dark kind. He is reassembling the Fellowship." Gandalf watched Legolas's face intently. The cheerful face slid into it's calm mask that was the normal elfish expression.  
  
"That is news, wizard, but how does it concern me?"  
  
"You are a member of the fellowship. He wishes your return as well. There are no grudges or hatred." Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "You may be surprised who also has returned." Legolas swallowed hard.  
  
"I…" Nazglas gently touched his arm, her fingers smoothing the Elvin cloth.  
  
"mirily lle merina (Do you want me to go?)" She whispered, looking worried. He shook his head.  
  
"Naroul. Tis too dangerous." He looked at her, catching a glimmer of something he hadn't seen before.  
  
'You keep company with danger." Legolas sighed, looking towards Gandalf.  
  
"I do not see why the two can not come. They might be the ones we need." Now the wizard had the elf confused.  
  
"Two? But_"  
  
"You really think you're gonna take my sister on a perilous journey and not me?" Legolas started as Angelonus dropped from a tree limb above them. Angel just smiled, flashing a grin more reminiscent of a human then an elf. It was too mischievous. 'I don't think so." Gandalf chuckled, a comforting sound.  
  
"I believe they seem like two but in reality are one." He looked at Angel carefully. 'I thought your hair was yellow." Angel ran a slim hand through his short, now brown, hair. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Legolas.  
  
"Naz fancies you. The least I can do is try to protect both of you." Nazglas shot a glare at her brother. "Aye, I shouldn't have to play chaperone, but you got yourself a male."  
  
"Just wait, Angelonus. Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tulova a' lle." Both Gandalf and Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Tanya nae sai elana, arwenamin (That was very funny, my lady.)" Legolas chuckled. Angel frowned and turned to Gandalf.  
  
"What did she say?" the wizard looked rather amused.  
  
"She said, ' don't look for trouble, it will come to you.'" He smiled. 'A wise bit of advice, arwenamin." Nazglas blushed.  
  
"Dlola lle (Thank you)" The old wizard smiled and turned to Legolas.  
  
"I neve thought I would see the day an elf needed to be taught elvish." Legolas nodded, Nazglas grinned and Angel just looked indignant. 


	6. Chapter 5 *Sorry it took so long*

Chapter 5:  
  
The wind blew gently, ruffling manes and hair, causing momentary blindness through the flittering strands. Legolas had almost forgotten about the wind. Deep within the forests of Mirkwood, the trees deflected the winds, allowing only the slightest of breezes. But now, almost half way to Imladris, to Rivendell, the trees let the creatures fend for themselves. His green eyes flickered left then right, checking on the other members of the small group. Gandalf was a bit a head, not seeming to move on his gray horse, Shadowfax. Angelonus was obviously not used to riding Elvin- he relied on human saddle and reigns and was not comfortable with the simple rope. His horse, Nibin, seemed to know of Angel's fear for he continuously tried to scrape off his Elvin rider on braches. Nazglas seemed a bit more at ease then her brother, but it was only because Elmare, her mare, was a kind horse. Legolas's own Arod pranced lightly beside Elmare and separated her from Nibin. He had to chuckle at the names; Nibin was indeed petty… and the one riding Elmare was rapture.  
  
"Alright, alright! Bloody 'ell, knock it off!" Angel yelled as, yet again, Nibin wandered over towards the trees to scrape him off. Legolas chuckled and whistled shrilly. Nibin looked towards him.  
  
"Tula sinome." The horse strode up beside Arod, looking up at Legolas. "Stop that." Nibin whinnied and tried to pull off, bring Angel with him. A flash of something dark flickered through the horse's eyes. "Uh oh." Gandalf stopped Shadowfax and turned to see what the commotion was.  
  
"'uh oh' is correct." Before he could voice another command, Nibin bolted across the clearing. Legolas urged Arod after him. Both Elvin horses were fast and strong, but Arod had more experience in the need for speed, mostly form encounters with orcs. Legolas managed to get beside Nibin, but could not stop him.  
  
"Angel, you're going to have to jump." Legolas reached out his hand and Angelonus grasped it tightly. With a swift jerk, Legolas had him sprawled over the back of Arod. Nibin kept on running, even as Arod slowed to a stop. The horse was breathing hard and Angel was whimpering. Gandalf and Nazglas rode up, looking a bit alarmed.  
  
"Are you both alright?" Legolas nodded, though Angelonus just whimpered and dropped to the ground.  
  
"I hate horses. I really hate bloody horses." Gandalf chuckled to himself, but there was a tightness to it.  
  
"I fear, perhaps, the horse was not of Elvin breeding. Nor of Rohan like Shadowfax and Arod."  
  
"This is most strange." The way Legolas said it caused fear to run it's course through the company. "No one is able to deceive tha guards of Mirkwood. They were trained and we have had no visitors."  
  
"Except for us." Nazglas added quietly. 'But neither of us much like horses…" Elmare shook her head. "'Cept you 'course."  
  
"This is to be discussed at a later date. We must move on." He brought Shadowfax around to go back to the trail. That's when Legolas noticed a problem.  
  
'Angelonus, do you wish to ride with me?" Angelonus made a face.  
  
"No offense, but I'm not into the male/male thing." Legolas's ear tips turned red with embarrassment at the suggestion. My gods, he's rude.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Here." Nazglas hopped off Elmare and approached Arod. "Angel, you ride Elmare, I'll_" She was cut off for Legolas had wrapped an arm around her midsection and pulled her onto the horse.  
  
"Ride with me." The Elvin prince finished for her, smiling. She was now sitting in front of him, looking quite scared. Angel rolled his eyes, muttering about 'stupid couples'.  
  
Legolas leaned forward to get a better grip on the simple rope tied loosely around the horses neck. He smiled gently.  
  
"Now, Angelonus, can you handle a mare?"  
  
  
  
For a better part of the day nothing happened. The only excitement was the random yelp from one of the twins.  
  
Gandalf was lost in thought and offered no vocal comfort. Nazglas was uncomfortable. The constant shifting of the horse's spine made it extremely hard to keep a comfortable position. She shifted slightly, waking Legolas. He blinked, re-wetting his eyes.  
  
"You alright?" He whispered quietly in elvish. She jumped a bit, and Arod shook his head, showing his disapproval of the motion. Legolas leaned forward, his lips mere inches from her Elvin ear. "Do not fret. I will not let you fall." He could tell she was still scared but not as much as before, He leaned forward again, this time to lightly kiss her cheek. Her voice sighed, her body relaxing against his chest. He loosely draped an arm around her waist steadying her a bit more.  
  
Gandalf rode along, lost in memories and thoughts. Why? The east wind brought elves… gray elves… one with a human name, one with an elvish_ His head shot up. No, Nazglas, the ring leaf, but nazg is not elvish for ring its…its the dark lord's language. They're from Mordor… "Mordor." He felt emerald ,elvish eyes on him; Legolas had heard him. "Do not worry, Master Greenleaf, as far as I know we will not be returning there. I hope." The elf made an affirmative sound in the back of his throat. Gandalf had no doubt he had heard the uncertainty in his voice. The old wizard glanced back at the other riders to see Angelonus asleep and Legolas with Nazglas, both content to be with the other. A gray elf and a wood elf. I hope that her origin does not alter his vision.  
  
Suddenly, Angelonus jerked awake. The motion caught the company's eyes. He tensed, seemingly listening. A second later Legolas heard it. He let go of Nazglas and stood, not even swaying, on the back of Arod. He shielded his eyes from the sun with a thin hand. About a mile away, dark forms. Not dark, gray, with disgusting deformities…  
  
"Yrch!" he yelled, dropping back to sitting on Arod. "Orcs!"  
  
"How come 'yrch' sounds nothing like 'orcs'?" Angel questioned, gripping the hilt of his knife. Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"We cannot risk fighting; naught will be won. Ride hard and fast." Shadowfax took off into a gallop, a gray streak across the landscape. Arod pulled beside Elmare, nudging her. Without needing a spoken command, both took off at the same speed as Shadowfax.  
  
One good thing about yrch, Legolas thought, grimly, we'll get to Imladris faster. 


	7. Chapter 6 *again, sorry*

Chapter 6:  
  
The ground seemed harsh, the winter was coming. Lord Elrond sighed before turning to the council assembled within his city, Rivendell… Imladris.  
  
"Gandalf is commonly late, but Legolas…" Aragorn, now king of Gondor, King Dúnadan, stood, now pacing.  
  
'If he is with the wizard he should be fine. Probably_"  
  
"Prince Legolas and Master Gandalf the white are here! There seems to be two others with them!" One of the pages yelled, pointing at the valley just before the fjord. Elrond smiled.  
  
"Let them in!" Gandalf appeared first, his white robes glittering in the sunlight. A younger man with short dark hair strode in after him in traveling peasant clothes. Legolas came after, holding a woman's hand. He was also dressed in traveling clothes, as was the woman. "Welcome, Master Gandalf, Nephew Legolas and young travelers." Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Your majesty, these are the Elvin Twins, Angelonus and Nazglas." This statement brought a mixed result from the rest of the council. The clearest voice was Aragorn's.  
  
"Angelonus and Nazglas? The Prince and Princess of thieves?" Angelonus raised an eyebrow with an expression of 'what of it', while Nazglas stepped behind Legolas glaring at the King of Men. "You keep company with thieves?"  
  
"Hell-of-a welcome, wouldn'tcha say?" Angel commented, crossing his arms. Gandalf chuckled, causing the Elvin king to look at him.  
  
"You seem to know more about this, master wizard, then you let on." Gandalf only nodded.  
  
"They are meant to be with us. Only fate would," He smiled, "allow their meeting. Certainly not his father." The last statement was made with a slight gesture towards Legolas. "His father has been much more 'protective' of the youngest prince ever since all of us returned from the Grey Havens." Aragorn went to speak but Legolas cut him off, a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Let it be, your majesty." Anger. That was the expression. Such an unusual one for the Prince of Mirkwood's face. Elrond looked to Gandalf who nodded, answering the understood question.  
  
"Perhaps there is more to this. We shall find out later. For now, let us move on to other topics." The four newcomers took their seats, and finally all became silent. "As you all know, Miras Tirith has been invaded by remnants of Sauron's army. This move was carefully calculated to be executed on the one day of rest for the men of Gondor. This can only mean one thing, there is another master of Mordor." Gasps of surprise emanated from around the council, though the Elvin twins remained oddly silent. Aragorn took notice of this, thought starting to form. Dark thoughts, suspicious thoughts. His eyes remained locked on them until he felt the heat of Legolas and Gandalf's stare on his face. He looked back towards Elrond. "King Elessar has requested the Fellowship of the Ring be reunited. Since the ones summoned are here, they have accepted the role and retake their oath." He paused, his blue eyes looking over all in attendance. "Of the men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn- the Ranger, The King." Aragorn stood, and many heads bowed in respect. "Of Elves, Legolas, son of Thranduil- the Eyes and Ears, the archer." Legolas also stood, his taller form rivaling the king's.  
  
"Of the Hobbits, we have four. The partners in arms, Merry Bradybuck and Peregrine Took," The two shared a grin as they stood, an almost mischievous one at that. " Also, Samwise Gamgee, the loyal servant and, Frodo Baggins, The Ringbearer." There was a slight gasp as the other two hobbits stood. Most were surprised to see the Ringbearer looking so youthful.  
  
"Of the Dwarves," Legolas visibly winced. He could not bring himself to look at Glóin, who also sat in the council. He would never be able to look the Father of his best friend in the eyes again. " Gimli, son of Glóin- the ax." Legolas's head snapped back up, revealing to his eyes a red bearded dwarf with three thick braids. The dwarf did not acknowledge him, only standing. Elrond smiled, turning to look at Gandalf. " And to lead them all, Mithander, Gandalf the white, the wizard and councilor." Gandalf also stood, but sat down again, gesturing towards the rest of the fellowship. "Now, all in council, look upon the heroes of legend. These will be our," He looked at Legolas, chuckling, "'Eyes and ears'. Now, take care. The council is in recess. Namarié." The council erupted into a chaos of murmurs, representatives of the races of Middle Earth talking amongst themselves. Legolas was still staring at the Dwarf called Gimli. The red-bearded dwarf smiled at him.  
  
"Thought you could get rid of me that easy? Think again, crazy elf!" Legolas rushed forward and embraced the stout dwarf, causing a bout of laughter to rush through the council.  
  
"You idiot dwarf!" The rest of the fellowship laughed as well, the old terms of endearment bringing back fond memories.  
  
"I told you to never doubt a dwarf." Legolas stepped back and promptly smacked the back of the Dwarf's head.  
  
"you had me very scared, master dwarf." Nazglas looked slightly surprised, as did the rest of the council. Legolas never seemed the violent type. "You are very lucky I do not know whether to hug you or kill you." Gimli chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"… and from the Shores I returned to Mirkwood. That's where my story ends." Dinner was a feast in Rivendell, the first of five before the Fellowship departed. Nazglas walked by their seats, glancing at Legolas in a look of pleading due to her dress (which she despised) looking almost like captured starlight. It probably was, he mused, watching her. She looked lovely.  
  
"Ahem." Legolas looked at Gimli, finally remembering he- and the rest of the Fellowship- was there. The Dwarf was watching him, eyebrows raised. The prince felt a blush creep up to his ears and looked down at his plate.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seems to me you left out part of your story; I do not believe it's quite finished." Legolas looked around to see the rest of the fellowship nodding in agreement. The elf took a deep breath.  
  
"Nazglas and I are… courting each other." The fellowship was silent for a moment before the laughter crept in; all but Aragorn finding the blush on the elf funny.  
  
"Aye! Didn't think ya had it in ya!" Pippin declared, slapping Legolas on the mid-back since he could not reach his shoulder. "You were always such a stoic character, Legoly-" Legolas glared at the hobbit for the use of the 'nickname', "But even Elves, I guess, have to have a lil' inhi… inhib… inhib… awe, fun once and a while!"  
  
"In habilitation, fool." Merry hissed, nudging Pip.  
  
"I think we should leave him be. He's happy, let's not tarnish this new light." Legolas looked at Frodo with new respect, allowing a rare smile to form on his lips.  
  
"Thank you, peredhil. You speak wisely." He now looked around the blushing table, his eyes settling on the dark form of the king of men. 'What troubles you, my lord?"  
  
"Nothing." Aragorn grunted, shoving his chair out. Pippin and Merry looked amazed as he stormed away.  
  
"Aye, now that was certainly not anyway for a king to be actin'."  
  
"Hey now, Pip. What do you know about kingly behavior?" Merry questioned, leaning across the table.  
  
"They have to be kind and polite, cousin. And that certainly wasn't neither."  
  
"Shouldn't kings act as they wish? What say you to that, Cousin Took?"  
  
"I say, cousin Bradybuck, that they could as long as they are polite!" Legolas watched the playful bickering with a warm heart; times like this allowed him a chance to forget his age.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Nazglas, and his attention terries to her worried expression as she gazed around, looking for him. Under the cover of the cousins' word fray, he excused himself and left.  
  
"Nazglas, are you well?" In the silence before her words, faint snitches of the 'brawl' were heard:  
  
"At least he should have the decency to 'scuze himself like Legoly… hey, where'd he go off too?"  
  
"I don't know." The small answer brought his attention back to the elf in front of him. She was so quiet he was having trouble hearing her over the sounds of the feat- it had invaded his ears and wouldn't push out.  
  
He gently took her hand between his own. 'Come on. The balcony will be quieter." He started towards the wooden doorway, Nazglas following. Turning, he gently pulled her to him. 'Are you alright? You looked distressed."  
  
"Look." She held out her arm, tugging up her sleeve. A small patch of gray/blue skin around her elbow shone out from the tanner shades around it. Legolas inhaled sharply. 'Angel has it too."  
  
"Were you injured? Did you hit yourself on something?" Nazglas refused to meet his eyes, afraid of the worry she would see.  
  
"None that I can remember." Something about her tone made Legolas weary, but he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.  
  
"It will be alright. I am sure the healer can fix it." He rested his chin upon her head, letting his fingers sift through her long hair. "You'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tightly as he held her.  
  
"I am not afraid of Death, Legolas. My only fear is that it comes silently and takes me without a chance to fight… that is his power…"Legolas felt a chill as she said that.  
  
Something told him death wasn't what she was worrying about.  
  
***Sorry about the long update time. I'm almost done with the 7th chapter. Keep on the lookout!*** 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
** Hey, sorry for the shortness of this chap. But check out my new story! It's gonna be good! Don't worry, this one is still going to be continued. R&R**  
  
There was something about Imladris that soothed most angers… and for some reason it was not working for Aragorn. Something about the twin elves… and the fact their guild was from Mordor and insisted on terrorizing Gondor. The twins themselves were said to have been born when the elves started traveling west. Whether or not it was true, their origin was not good for the new challenge. And the worst thing was that Legolas would defend the two, despite anything he would hear.  
  
One thing he learned of elves: They were stubborn in matters of love.  
  
"Lord Dúnadan?" Aragorn spun, finding Legolas five feet away from him on the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Valor," He said, placing a hand over his heart. 'I did not hear you come in." Legolas chuckled slightly.  
  
"Your senses are not as sharp as they were, old friend." Aragorn snorted  
  
"You forget, Age clouds the senses." He frowned. "Right, doesn't affect you." Legolas looked stung. Aragorn had to turn away, he hated that look on any Elvin face.  
  
"Elessar, what have I done?" His voice was soft and hurt, almost as if her really wanted forgiveness for something he knew not of. The king of men sighed, trying to contemplate the words.  
  
"The she-devil you have started courting… she and her brother robbed my kingdom. They-"  
  
"They have names, Aragorn." The king looked into the prince's green eyes.  
  
"Legolas, do you have any idea who they really are?" That seemed to strike a nerve in Legolas's calm form. His hands clenched into fists, the only break in his calm façade.  
  
"Does it honestly matter?" His green eyes flashed with anger. 'Why does everything I do matter? How come I am criticized for being friends with Gimli, for helping in the fellowship, and now for loving someone?" he froze as soon as the word left his lips. Aragorn noticed Legolas's sudden confusion and reached out to touch the elf's shoulder. Legolas jerked away. "I…I…I…" His common tongue failed him. "I'm sorry." He darted off the balcony, landing gracefully on the ground. A second later Nazglas entered the deck, looking around. She froze when she saw Aragorn.  
  
"What do you want?" The king demanded. He was rather surprised at her appearance. The hood and scarf he had normally seen her in had hidden her beauty.  
  
"I want to find Legolas. He has been very… awkward lately- I think that you have something to do with that- and I wish to find him before he does something rash. Is that wrong?"  
  
"No, I suppose it isn't." Aragorn regarded her for a long moment, watching her intently. She glared back, a trait the elves had often used to intimidate humans. He caught something, though. A slight betrayal in her brownish-gold orbs. She was afraid for him. And behind that, an older fear. Tinged with red, as it shone through her eyes. There was something wrong. "Is everything alright?" She frowned again, and looked over the balcony.  
  
"I would ask you the same. You are fearful of your kingdom- you're afraid you'll mess up." For a second, the king of men looked shocked. "And you fear for the lady Arwen. Do not be so shocked, though I wasn't raised an elf, I do understand how to read emotions… just as you do." She cocked an eyebrow, suddenly reminding him of the rouge he saw before.  
  
"I am sorry, you just… startled me." She chuckled lightly.  
  
"Startling a ranger is one thing I thought I could never do."  
  
"And starling an elf is one I never thought." Nazglas jerked backwards, surprised at his use of the elvish speech. "I can speak the language I grew up with, Nazglas." For a long moment she stared at him much like he had done to her, but then, her face grinned.  
  
"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." And she bolted, much in the same way Legolas had, and darted off the balcony. Aragorn could only stare after her, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Of course, I speak to the two most insane elves in this wood."  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas?" Legolas frowned as he heard his name being called from somewhere below. The voice was one he normally thought was music, yet now it was one of the last he wanted to be bothered with. "Legolas, I know you are in the Willow tree. Come down." The Elvin prince sighed and Adjusted the way he was sitting so he could see down.  
  
"Make me." A slight laugh, much like his own floated through the trees.  
  
"If I must." Suddenly, the old willow began shaking. There was a laughing voice near his ear.  
  
I would go down, if I were you, young elf. I can shake much harder when I wish. Or I could just part my branches…  
  
"um…" Legolas felt the branch underneath him shift and then felt the rush of air beneath him. Without much thought, he reached out and swung onto another branch, halting his free fall.  
  
Just remember prince, I can do this all day.  
  
"And again I am beaten like a child." He muttered, starting down. The laughing voice of the tree and the elf annoyed him, and he smiled slightly. He got to the branch above the elf and jumped down in front of her. She jumped back, startled. He grinned. "Arwen, cousin, you forget: I am at home in the trees. And I have known far more traitorous ones then she." He remarked, gesturing towards the willow. Arwen laughed, but soon a frown overtook the smile in her eyes. Legolas frowned as well. "Cousin?' she looked up at him, her face sad.  
  
"I fear for you, Legolas. Your danger is closer than you think." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Night glimmered on the horizon as Legolas made his way back to the house of Elrond. Long passed had the time when Arwen left to seek council with her father, and, for many hours, Legolas had wandered around the half buried ruins of his childhood. Rivendell had seemed to shrink with age, like Lorién, slowly fading into nothing.  
  
He tossed his golden hair over his shoulder and looked up to the sky. Ithil was rising. Soon the faint sounds of music drifted to his ears; the feast of the night had begun. He knew that Aragorn or Gimli, or even one of the Hobbits would come looking for him soon, though he had no intention of being found.  
  
"Mãn dú. [ good evening]. Ithil vana uial. [the moon (is) beautiful (at) twilight.]." Legolas spun, unsheathing Díngurth, his blade. It meant 'silent death', but that seemed to be his enemy. "Legolas! Im ú dae, im mellon, lle mellon. [I(m) not (a) shadow, I (am) (a) friend. Your friend.]." The figure pulled off its hood, revealing long, dark hair pulled up into a ball at the nape of her neck. Her almost gold eyes locked onto his green ones. The moon made both normally dark eyes glow.  
  
"Nazglas. Lle goroth dín edhel. [you dreaded silent elf.] I wath undulaclle ril fëa-esse. [the dimness drowns your brilliance in spirit.]" She frowned, her features clouding slightly in confusion. "Never mind."  
  
"You talk to fast." He smiled lightly, gently reaching out to touch her cheek.  
  
"I wath undavlleril fëa-esse." He repeated slowly. She blushed, crinkling her nose.  
  
"I understood that. Just not the part before." He chuckled slightly.  
  
"lle goroth dínedhel."  
  
"Still didn't get it."  
  
"Then I guess you will never know." He smiled playfully, pulling her into a chaste kiss that spoke volumes. For a brief moment, there was nothing around them; the path was gone, there was no trees, and no darkness loomed just over in the east. When he pulled away, they both sighed. 'Perhaps we should return to the village; It seems that they have sent a search party."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"By valor, you are whining like a child." Elrond walked away from the king of men, slightly annoyed. 'You spoke out of concern for his well being and your own kingdoms. From what you say it seems that his reaction was in reference to his realization that he loves her. That is a hard thing to admit, especially due to the fact his father raised him on status." He looked at Aragorn. 'So it, most likely, is not your fault." Elrond paused, frowning. "Unless you spoke ill of her…"  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
"Oh, valor." Elrond turned and began to walk out. "Hell be alright. It not, he is a good warrior."  
  
"He is not a warrior, Lord Elrond. If anything he is a prince. He can fight, but does he wish to? Nay, he's more of a_"  
  
"Well, first insulting my lover, now insulting min. I thought you had honor, Aragorn." Elrond sighed, silently cursing both his nephew and his surrogate son. Aragorn looked rather surprised at Legolas's entrance.  
  
"Legolas…why_"  
  
"Silent, human. I do not wish to listen to you. I came to assure Master Elrond that I was alright and am retiring to my quarters. I take my leave." Legolas's green eyes flashed with anger as he turned. Elrond stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"lle n-pant-uva, neth mellon. [you are being willful, young friend.]" Legolas gave the elder a look.  
  
"a na I adan Naroul min dagnir? [And is the man not my bane?] adan ped-lhaew, an a arat. [he speaks ill for a royal.]" Elrond bit out a few words in a language Aragorn did not understand. Legolas shot something back in the same dialect. Aragorn decided it was the ancient Quenya language; he understood some words that obviously stayed from that ancient language to form Sindarin. But why would elves, let alone Elrond, keep this language from him?  
  
"Fine!" Legolas's sudden declaration in common tongue startled Aragorn. Elrond gave the prince a warning glare.  
  
"Diplomacy, young Legolas. That is the first thing you are taught. Surely your dealings with the twins taught you they even learned the same." For the first time in the good thirty years Aragorn knew the prince, he saw the elf sigh in defeat.  
  
"I am sorry, Lord Elrond. And I am sorry, King Elessar. My word were selfish and rude; and I fear I do not have an explanation nor a just reason for them to be as such." He paused, looking between the two lords. The prince knelt down, bowing his head. 'I am Sorry."  
  
"I believe I should be the one apologizing, Prince Legolas. I spoke ill of Lady Nazglas and Master Angelonus. I even offended you, my liege. Your reaction was…undiplomatic but truthful in your feelings. I apologize." Elrond chuckled slightly at the two.  
  
"Now, Legolas, do not be ashamed of your feeling." Legolas looked up at Elrond, his blonde hair cascading down his back from the movement.  
  
"But my father would not approve. He_"  
  
"He knows more than you do at this point. Mithrandir knew, therefore your father and I know. Even Angelonus knows; the two that are involved do not. I cannot tell her you love her, nor can I tell you she loves you. Both are true but the words must come from you." He paused, patting his nephew's shoulder. 'Are you more confident now?"  
  
"No." He sighed, standing. "I doubt I will be."  
  
"But you cannot dally." Aragorn stood, looking towards the Elvin prince. 'You may be immortal, but something is coming, Legolas Greenleaf. Either one of you could disappear at any time."  
  
The prince's green eyes clouded with confusion, more so than previously. I love her… she loves me? I should question it but I know it to be true. Some part of me knows. I should go to her, besides, this council is more confusing than Mithrandir's. Legolas looked at the two males in the room and smiled; a rare thing indeed.  
  
"Thank you." You have no idea… 


	10. a note

Everyone!  
  
Sorry, this is not an update… um… some stupid standardized tests have come up… allot of advanced chemistry stuff… new courses on Saturdays and a new job. Think that's not loaded enough? New injury too… and it hurts! So, yeah… Um… This is just to say I have not discontinued my stories… just haven't typed them up yet. Their all in my notebooks… and taking up about 20 pages last time I checked. So, I will be working on this and posting soon. Also, expect a new crossover with my friend Bria's 'Completing the Cycle' (her Titian AE/ Backstreet Project crossover). AJ/ Ordinance (the sharp shooter) versus Legolas, the other… sharpshooter… yeah… Also, if anyone has any ideas of pairings between Mortal Kombat and LotR, tell me.  
  
By the way, Emma, shut up. Immortaljedi, love ya! Thanks! Rock freak5, you too! AJ Matthews, you rock, though you haven't reviewed * Pout *. Ok, so, keep your eyes pealed, and review with ideas! 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 4:  
  
Nazglas sighed as the newly re-formed Fellowship got ready to depart. Legolas was feeling rather annoyed, especially since Nazglas and Angelonus were not allowed to follow. The young prince slung his pack to the ground, looking around the congregation point. His sharp eyes noticed Nazglas amongst the trees and he cautiously waved to her. She responded in kind; the skin of her arm was almost completely covered by the 'bruise'.  
  
"Someone seeing you off?" Legolas leapt at the sound, the intruder finding himself with an Elvin knife at his throat. "reflexes are slow." The prince lowered his blade before re-sheathing it in the hilt on his back/  
  
"Yours were slow as well, Aragorn." He replied, starting to brush the mane of Arod with a wooden comb. The horse nudged him, whinnying. Aragorn leaned against Arod, crossing his arms.  
  
"Mine slow with age, Prince. Yours…" The king looked out into the woods, "I believe is from a distraction named Nazglas. The only visible sign that had shown the Prince's discomfort was the slightly red tips of his ears. "Legolas, go to her. We are not leaving for a while, and you both need it. Go on." Aragorn punctuated this by giving Legolas a slight shove towards the foliage. Legolas made as if to speak, but the Ranger cut him off. "I still do not trust her, master elf, but I trust your judgment. You would know if she became a threat." By the glare in the emerald eyes directed at him, Aragorn guessed he had stepped to far.  
  
"Aragorn, your compassion never ceases to amaze me." And with that, he started towards Nazglas.  
  
"Sarcasm does not become you, master elf!"  
  
"Nor does matchmaker become you, master Estel." Aragorn sighed, watching Legolas traverse the rocky ground with ease.  
  
"Hope… I hope I do bring that to you, even if it was falsely named on me in the first place. You need it, son of Thranduil. With females, you need it…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where's Legolas?" Gimli asked as the horse he was to share with him was readied. "That crazy elf is going to make us late."  
  
"Stupid dwarf." Gimli jumped, startled, as Legolas dropped from the tree overhead. HE gave the dwarf a slight smile before gently walking over to Gandalf. Again, the elf-prince-ling started speaking in the ancient tongue and Mithrandir responded in kind. It seemed almost as if the Istari was comforting the Sindar.  
  
Aragorn sighed and looked away. He shouldn't be meddling in the affairs of the prince.  
  
"Estel?" Aragorn jumped and spun at the sound of his name. Lord Elrond was behind him. "A ranger caught off his guard?" He asked, amusement shinning through his features. Aragorn scowled.  
  
"You are most certainly related to Arwen, my lord." He looked at Elrond, noticing that the elf seemed to have aged a decade. Ever since he returned from the Havens, he had looked almost as young as Legolas. "Is something the matter?" Elrond nodded, placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and leading him away from the gathered Fellowship.  
  
"I feel I must tell you, my son, that Legolas will not be wholly focused on this mission." He frowned. "The twins have become very ill in just a few hours. The patch has grown to cover most of their upper bodies, and their light is fading as it grows. Be kind towards him, but do not let him stray too far from this mission. Heed Galadriel's words: 'It is on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and you will fail.'." Elrond offered a slight smile. "Namaarie, ionmin. [Farewell, my son.]" Aragorn, still confused, returned the gesture.  
  
"Namaarie, adarmin. [farewell, my father]." Elrond nodded and looked towards the rest of the fellowship.  
  
"lintë súrine, kel a en- [on swift winds go away and return.]" And the Elvin lord left. Aragorn was amazed at his foster father's suddenly rushed behavior. HE chanced a look towards Legolas and realized why. The blonde elf was watching him carefully. The king of men met the stare'; the elf raised an eyebrow before whistling. Aragorn winced.  
  
"I'm watching you." He countered. How dare the elf challenge him like that? The whistle had been a perfect imitation of a hawk's challenge, and it was obvious who he thought would win. Mithrandir, who had watched the exchange, frowned.  
  
"Need I separate the children? Legolas, act as you should, not as you would. Aragorn, you should at least show a level of maturity fit for a king. Legolas has an excuse: by his people's standards, he is still a child." Legolas gawked at the Istari, while Gimli and the others laughed. Gandalf glared back at the prince. "Elves measure adulthood by their actions… you were thought a prodigy, but now you seem to have faltered." A small smile of comfort reached the wizard's lips. "But she is in Elrond's house. He will do whatever he can to save her. Do not let your heart be troubled, for now we travel to Lothlórien." 


	12. Chapter 10 *Almost done... you're all go...

Chapter 10:  
  
Almost two weeks had passed since the New Fellowship set out, and Lothlórien was where they were. The journey had been uneventful, despite the constant tension between the man and elf. The Hobbits had been trying to sort out the tension, Gimli too, but Legolas would be the one to walk away. The entire journey he kept to the trees, kept out of sight, and kept to himself. He kept his guard right enough, kept his watch, but that was the only time anyone really saw him. And most of that time was spent with birds, some carrying strips of parchment. But it was in Lorién that the tension finally broke…  
  
Why now? Why now? Legolas's mind was reeling with the news. Galadriel had warned him of this madness… but why?  
  
Unknowingly, his lithe form crashed into another's, Aragorn's. Without a word he continued on, his thoughts only on getting out of the Golden Wood. It was a place of life… he couldn't be there with this news.  
  
Aragorn was startled out if his concentration when a body slammed into him, causing the feather, ink and parchment to cascade to the forest floor. Cursing, he looked up to see who had caused it.  
  
"Legolas!" The elf didn't notice as he continued on. That was the last straw. "Come back here!" Aragorn started after Legolas, breaking into a run to catch up with the wild elf. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed the elf's arm, spinning him around. "Legolas, listen to me!" The king fell silent as he caught the look in the elf-prince's eyes; they were desperate. "Legolas?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Aragorn!" Legolas ripped his arm away, stumbling backwards. "You have no idea what in Valor is going on! You keep expecting me to be cordial and … and… prince like… where your eyes open at any time since we left the white ship? My hands have been tied all these years, Aragorn. Did you ever think why? Like why Gimli wasn't with us? He was dead! Samwise was mortally wounded!" He stopped to glare at the King of Men. "I don't believe you even noticed Frodo has nine fingers." Aragorn took a step back, looking at the elf with a shocked expression. He could only utter one word…  
  
"Why?" Legolas looked away, anger clouding his features.  
  
"Sméagol bit off his finger to get the ring."  
  
"Not that, I meant why your hands were tied. Why Gimli…died… why Sam was wounded. Those were the questions I wished to ask." It was quiet possible the sound Legolas made was a growl.  
  
"Sauron's spirit was granted access to the Lost Islands of my people; he was once an elf. WE tried to fight him off, but he struck me down. Gimli went to defend me and Sauron killed him." The normally stoic elf's voice hitched in his throat; he had drifted into the memory. "I couldn't even help him." His emerald eyes were glazed now as he spoke. "I struck blindly and Sauron saw it fit to remind me. He stuck across my face, blinding me in one eye for a time. Twas Gandalf who destroyed him with the Fire of Anor… But Gimli was dead, I had let him die." He closed his eyes. "I couldn't take it. Samwise was the first to me and I struck him hard in the chest, enough to shatter the bone. But I didn't even notice. My sanity had slipped away and already I was dieing of grief. Though… there is a problem in my people's lands…" His voice had gone eerily calm… and only the slight shaking of his body told Aragorn that he was still upset. "You cannot die. Perhaps the others knew, but I had convinced myself Gimli died. I was suffering needlessly, almost at the point of dieing. I even decided to help it along… Elrond decided to return to Middle Earth, and in pity, brought me along. He tried to support me because he knew I wished to die. He brought me to where I could but tried to keep me from doing so. I met Nazglas and actually wanted to live… Gimli was alive and finally I could see it. But now… the sickness is taking the lives of the twins. Elrond cannot heal them. I am loosing the one thing I wished to live for." A silver tear dripped from his eye, its path glimmering in the lamp light. Aragorn stood there, shocked; the calm, quiet, knowing, in-control Legolas was gone. For once, emotion showed in the elf's features. For once he was not silent, and when he spoke, his power shone greater.  
  
"You keep too much hidden, Prince of Mirkwood. Do not hesitate to inform me of anything that plagues you." The man king carefully placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "I am sorry, mellon. I only wished to help and when you pushed away…" His face tinged red, "I became angry."  
  
"Tis understandable. And I am sorry you did not know but I also could not bring myself to tell any one. Especially you." He opened his eyes and met Aragorn's. "They may have done wrongs in your kingdom, but I know only of what they have done while in my company." His sigh was as quiet as the breeze. "And I wish I could change their past to suit our lives better but alas, not even an elf prince has that power." Aragorn allowed a smile to grace his lips.  
  
"For your sake, and theirs, I do not hold punishment for their deeds of the past. In my eyes it never happened, though my people may not be the same. Whatever the case, you have my blessing." The prince-ling seemed to find that statement amusing, for a smile graced his lips as well.  
  
"I fear we are not to be wed, Dunadain." His smile faded. "Her illness and the quest put time against us." Aragorn pulled the elf into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Then we will not tarry here. I shall inform the lady and lord that we continue in the marrow. I fear we have a vice of staying here far too long." With a smile and a quick squeeze of the shoulder, Aragorn disappeared towards the palace in the trees. Legolas watched him go before looking towards the tops of the trees.  
  
Why did you show me the mirror, Galadriel? You knew it would show me her death… 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
The rest of the trip to Minas Tirith was uneventful as Gandalf had placed a protective guard over them. The hobbits had wondered at what magic it was, and, laughing, Aragorn had explained that if that was magic, Legolas then used it constantly. The hobbits then proceeded to bug the elf until Aragorn begrudgingly explained that all Legolas did when he sand was to ask strength or peace from the land. The hobbits were slightly disappointed.  
  
Finally, the day came when Minas Tirith was in sight. The former panicle of man was abandon. Most people had left it for the main city of Gondor, which Aragorn had moved farther east to let the remaining elves have their peace.  
  
As soon as the tower was in sight, Arod stopped dead and refused to move forward, despite Legolas's elvish pleas. The elf growled and turned to Aragorn.  
  
"I was fine on the paths of the Dead, only now does he fear." The rest of the fellowship chuckled, though it caused dread to fester in Aragorn's heart. "Pel, Arod. [Go Arod]. Pel, pel." He nudged the horse forward, and Arod reared. Legolas, being that all elves rode without saddles, lost his grip on the horse and found freefall, only to land on his knees. He looked slightly alarmed, especially as Arod continued to buck, almost stepping on him. Aragorn reached out and yanked the startled elf out of harm's way.  
  
"Legolas, what is wrong?" He tried to follow the elf's gaze and also froze. "Were they not ill?" Standing at the tower, only about thirty feet away, were two figures. Two very familiar figures. "Aren't they ill?"  
  
" Daro, raindair. [Halt, wanderers]." Spoke the first, her voice rang clear, but had a hard edge to it. A slight whimper sounded from Legolas; it was a sound of hurt and worry.  
  
"she is not right… she is not right…" His voice broke, and the normally stoic (though that had changed in the past week) elf's face showed sadness and pain. Gimli stared at the elf in obvious surprise.  
  
"Crazy elf?" He frowned when he received no reply. 'Legolas, what's wrong?" The dwarf started forward, but an arrow landed in the ground inches from his boot.  
  
"She said halt, dwarf." A second voice said, glaring with contempt at the son of Glóin. "Now, who sent you to this land? You are trespassing in the Dark Lord's realm. Name yourselves or face death." The male finished, raising his bow in sight. Pippin suddenly recognized the two.  
  
"Nazglas! Angelonus! How ya been? What'cha doin_" the youngest of the hobbits found himself on the ground, Legolas over him. He might have felt awkward if it wasn't for the fact the elf had taken an arrow for him. Pain was etched on the prince's face, but Pip had the feeling it was not physical; Elves had a good tolerance for pain. Nazglas had been the one to fire the arrow. "Legoly, what happened to them?" Legolas ignored him. He stood, locking eyes with Nazglas and fingering the arrow in his side, almost at his hip. Heart level to the hobbit. The shot had been meant to kill. Without so much as a blink, he ripped it out. Silver blood gushed forth suddenly, before his hand stopped it.  
  
He was studying the twins carefully: their skin was now completely blue/gray. And their eyes were amber, not to mention blank. Legolas felt the familiar darkness he associated with orcs at the edge of his mind. But, that couldn't be.  
  
"Ai." He said. 'Alas." The elf's eyes turned back to the company. "They have_"  
  
"Tir-eth! [watch out!]" Gandalf yelled, a harsh wind picking up. Legolas turned in time to see Angelonus raise his sword. Before the hilt crashed into his skull, Legolas saw a flicker of pain in his assailant's eyes. As he sank into unconsciousness, he heard the faintest of whispers:  
  
"Im dim le. [I'm sad to thee.]" 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
The pain. It was almost unbearable. Though no physical wound could do as this pain did. Legolas had found a new level of misery.  
  
He remained sitting in the corner of the cell, hugging his knees as the days passed. No sunlight shone through the lonely window near the dank ceiling, no thing of life dared creep through the cracks in the floor. The elfin prince was dieing from the only two things that could kill him, grief and absence of nature.  
  
The elf's eyes had dulled, his body pale and purple were the orcs had hit him; they had not healed. His hair had not longer any luster and fell dead past his shoulders. Blood had tinged it silver near his scalp.  
  
The largest thought that invaded his mind was the vicious replay of the voice: "daro, Raindair."  
  
"Lle pen-û min esse, lle pen-û, melmin. [you spoke not my name, you spoke not, my love.]" he lifted his head momentarily as the sound of a lock being turned reached his ears. A body was pushed in, falling to the ground. Legolas did not move, nor did he remain still. He leapt to his feet and quickly moved to the farthest corner from the figure. It groaned, brining itself up to its knees. Legolas studied it for a long while, noting the shoulder-length dark hair that was not all the same length. There were shorter strands in its eyes, matted and heavy. Its face was ruggad, its eyes gray. "Aragorn." The man looked up sharply.  
  
"Legolas?" The human finally got a good view of the elf. "Valor!" He stood, ignoring his own pain as he approached the wounded prince. "What did they do to you?" he touched the bruises, amazed to find them barely healed. He became visibly puzzled. These are at least two days old. An elf would have healed them already… in fact, they would have healed naturally by now unless… His gaze snapped to the elf's lifeless eyes. Just what I need… a depressed elf. I'm going to lose him too… He frowned. "Legolas, you do realize you're dieing."  
  
"Min-uva. Na-yes min nulanta. [My will. It is my downfall.] min û- anann cui-I-uva. [ I no longer have the will to live.]" The sudden realization of what was happening almost knocked the wind from the startled king.  
  
"Do you know of what you speak? What madness has overtaken you? Perhaps this insanity is brought on by your self pity." The attempt to provoke the elf's anger fell short immediately. The elf only looked down at his bare and dirty feet. The glow that normally accented his skin was almost completely gone. "Legolas, you were supposed to be angry."  
  
"How can I be angry when you speak the truth?" The prince looked back at his toes. "She is gone, Aragorn. Her sickness drove her to a madness. Her twin himself gave these to me." He gestured weakly to the bruises. "And the… Annatar [lord of gifts]…" He spat the name out. "Sauron paid me a visit as well. He's calling himself that…" the elf's voice cracked and he fell silent. A shadow passed over the door light, and Legolas's eyes darkened with it. Aragorn knew Nazglas had been by.  
  
He himself found out how different she had become. Aside from her appearance she had become cold…almost vicious. Aragorn neglected to mention the beating she had given him over a stumble. The only thing that confused him was what she had said afterwards. 'im dimle'…'I'm sad to thee'. The elvish equivalent to 'I'm sorry'. And her eyes had been brown. Then she had promptly slapped him hard and yelled something in black speech. Immediately two orcs came and dragged him away.  
  
"wen-orch. [she is and orc.] yrch flâd mithll na wens [ her skin is the orcs gray]" Legolas's voice broke. "Vanwaiel. [lost is she]."  
  
"No she will never be lost." The elf looked away. A sudden slap stung his left cheek and he looked up sharply. "I will not see you lost, brother. I saved your life and then you repaid me in kind, then tripled your payment. In will not let my debt go unpaid. I will save you from your own pit of darkness." Aragorn sighed. "I swear, when we get out, we will find a way to stop this. Gandalf is actually working on it as he is in his cell." Legolas crinkled his nose.  
  
"That, I doubt. For, his cell is open and the dark one is speaking to him." The prince cocked his head to the side, as if listening. "Gandalf is refusing but inquiring about the twins. And_" There was a slight ringing and Legolas cried out, covering his ears. The ringing left Aragorn's hearing and Legolas cried out again, his own voice hitting the original high pitch. And, a silvery substance started dripping down from under his hands… dripping off his chin.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"He cannot hear you." The smooth voice came from the cell door, and Aragorn turned. For a second, he couldn't believe his eyes. If Legolas was in the cell then how could he be outside… "He tried to listen to the words of my own. It will go in time." Aragorn shook his head. It couldn't be. Where was the armor? The strength and the height?  
  
"An elf defeated armies of his kindred and men?" The elf on the outside of the cell grinned.  
  
"You forget the strength of elves, Elessar." Sauron's red/brown eyes shifted to Legolas's cringing form. "Perhaps you have suffered enough… this way…" He snapped his fingers, and Legolas collapsed into a heap, silver blood dripped from his ears. Aragorn rushed over to him, gently cupping the elf's head before resting it on is knee. He carefully touched the pointed ear, eliciting a moan from the youngest prince of Mirkwood. "He shall be fine, heir of Isildur. His hearing will regain… perhaps not in time to do you good, but it will improve." The smile he offered was a disgusting reminder of the 'elf's' wickedness.  
  
"You hurt him for no reason, and you laugh?" Aragorn fought to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Why not? Why should I care for what happens to the elf that almost destroyed me He is lucky I have not decided to torture him… well, I have. But I could do worse." He smiled again. Legolas looked towards the 'elf', glaring.  
  
"Then do it, foul demon. I regret you haven't given me the means to do it myself." Sauron let his smile fade.  
  
" You do not deserve it." He spoke without moving his lips. Legolas stared at him, his features confused. Aragorn looked as much so since the elf didn't seem to understand. "Namarie." Legolas almost growled, but that was not Aragorn's concern as Sauron walked away.  
  
"Legolas." The elf didn't respond; he still stared at the door where Sauron had been. "Legolas!" It almost seemed as if Legolas was… "LEGOLAS!" The elf turned slightly and looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Say something, you did?" He seemed puzzled.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Legolas shook his head a very adamant 'no'. "Then how come you heard Sauron?"  
  
"Didn't." His voice cracked, most likely from not being able to hear it. "Lip read." Aragorn thought it was strange he pronounced the word 'reed' instead of 'red'. "Teach to trackers." He frowned. "No right speak."  
  
"No, you're speaking common tongue with elvish grammar." Aragorn patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It shall be righted, Prince Legolas. It shall…"  
  
"It shant." The elf pouted, hugging his knees. "NO help I am. Made sure of that, Sauron did. Song of birds no more. Sound of wind no more. Voice of friends no…more…" Silvery tears formed in his emerald eyes. "Um û-adar. [evil bastard]." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Legolas's uncharacteristic behavior. The, the king noticed it.  
  
On the prince's neck, a gray patch was visible. It was the same color as…" Legolas… you're…" For once, Aragorn was glad the elf could not hear him. He gently touched the darkened skin, causing Legolas to jump. "No, no." Legolas looked at him blankly. Aragorn frowned, before moving his hands in a quick gesture. The elf nodded.  
  
'We shall speak with the hand, for the deaf and dumb…" The elf had frowned at what he 'said', but had agreed already. Silently, both were thanking the gods for the assassin training they had received; the speech of hands was crucial for silent attacks.  
  
'I feel…' Legolas let his hands drop. "No like do i." He looked dejected.  
  
'Neither do I." 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
A/n: This is getting towards the end. Just a warning, the next chapter is a song one. Not this one, the next one. This one…well… I can't tell you cause you all won't read it then… so ha! Ha, ha-ha-ha, ha! Ok… I'll be good now… (Tobi-wan, get down!) Oh, that's the other reason I haven't updated in a while. I want you all to give a greeting to my new puppy (lil puppy) Tobi-Wan Kenobi… singing Tobi… of the nine paws… and the bark of doom…. Ok, enough of that. Don't watch the cartoon 'Return of the King', 1) they completely left out Legolas, the Twins and Gimli, and 2) It messes you up man! Ok… shutting up now…  
  
  
  
Tha actual chapter!  
  
"Nazglas!" The commanding voice echoed through her mind as she approached the giant throne room. He knows, she thought, though her step was calm. Perhaps she moved too slow, but Sauron appeared in front of her. Nazglas stepped back, a bit startled. The evil elf smiled, his features startlingly handsome. And it was just as well she thought so… he was her lord in every possible way. "There is a message for you, my shadow. The Elvin prince wishes to see you." Naz's eyes widened in surprise. "You may, but twist the knife slowly when you kill him." The hilt of her knife suddenly felt heavy against her side. But the reluctance faded.  
  
"Rant-o, brannonîn. [Of course, my lord]." But why did that cold feeling creep up her neck? She chose to ignore it and bowed, following his orders. She didn't know the elf anyway, and no strange feeling was going to change it. Even if it felt better then lust and hate. She was a Mordiquendi… a dark elf… what did she care about a Sindar elf, let alone one that's father was a Teleri elf, which made him one. He was a 'line to the crown' elf… royal blood since his ancestors awoke… and he was a prince. It would be a blow to the elves to show them who was in command of Middle Earth.  
  
"Nazglas!" She froze, her hand tightening on the hilt of her morgul blade. "Don't strike me, sis. It's me, Angelonus." The dark elf stepped in front of her, his gray skin shimmering. But his eyes were brown… they were supposed to me amber…  
  
"What do you wish of me, brother?" Her eyes focused on his, searching for the reason for the intrusion. He sighed.  
  
"Do you know who the elf you are going to kill is?" She shook her head. "His name is Legolas." Yes the name sounded familiar, but most likely, Sauron had said it. "He is an Elvin prince of Mirkwood- don't give me that 'you're an idiot' look- who once saved a prince and princess of thieves." Pain etched itself on Angel's face.  
  
"Oh, if this is a fairie tale, tell me later. I must obey_" The slap that struck her face caused her to fall to the floor. She looked up and Angel, shock written throughout her features.  
  
"Naz, you are completely his bitch, you know that?"  
  
"You did not just call me a_"  
  
"Shut up and listen for once!" Nazglas fell silent, wearily watching Angel's raised fists. "You are going to be killing your betrothed, did you know that?" He stared at her, hoping for some reaction. There was none. "Nazglas, do you remember what… who we were before we served the dark lord?" He knelt next to her, his voice and features softening. The expression on her face confused him… knowing and denial all at once.  
  
"aye, we were thieves, raised by humans in Gondor for the other elves forsook us. And you had decided to rob some men of Rohan, and they held a grudge and chased us all the way to the Eastern Borders of the Cursed Greenwood. Then Lord Sauron rescued us."  
  
"The forest hasn't been called 'Greenwood' in hundreds of years, twin. It's Mirkwood." A slight recognition flashed through her eyes, softening them to brown. Angel continued, considering this a good sign. "And he didn't rescue us… we ran into the forest and were cornered by Mithrandir and Legolas. We were brought back to the palace of Mirkwood, and treated as royal guests. And…" He bit down on the sob of realization that threatened to choke him, "Legolas and you fell in love with each other. But, we were disguised by the wizard, made to look like normal elves. And we changed back when Sauron called us. Nazglas, don't you see? Sauron tricked us. He may have created us, but he's using us… using you to produce an heir." Naz instinctively took a step back, placing a hand on her lower stomach in surprise.  
  
She studied him for a moment before speaking. "You lie."  
  
"Nay. Naz, it should be Legolas's child you carry, not Sau_"  
  
"No child do I carry! Gods, Angelonus, has the wizard corrupted your mind? Have you no shame? You would turn against our lord because the wizard spoke? The Dark Lord warned you of his trickery." With her final word, she stormed down the hall, the torches going out as she passed. Angelonus stood, watching her, and the torches flared back on.  
  
"Why were we made opposites? You are corrupted, sister."  
  
  
  
"The idiot, how dare he assume that I would believe his tale?" Nazglas shook her head, still walking briskly to the dungeons. No need to dwell on silly stories. But how did he know she carried a child?  
  
He is your twin, Nazglas. He feels what you feel.  
  
But that was blocked by the Lord.  
  
Blood is thicker than water.  
  
An adage made by undeserving relatives.  
  
She slowed to a halt in front of the cells that held the latest prisoners. That had put an end to her internal war.  
  
But, as she peered through the door, a feeling jerked her heart. A blonde elf, bruised and beaten, was using his hands to talk to the king of men. By happenstance, he looked up.  
  
Their gaze locked.  
  
And she knew, everything Angelonus had said was true. 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
Note: This song is not mine. Neither are any known characters. Nazglas and Angelonus are mine. The breeds/races of elves are not and can be found in Tolkien's The Simarillion.  
  
Roxanne.  
  
You don't have to put on that red light…  
  
Nazglas, what have you gotten yourself into this time?  
  
That thought haunted the former princess of thieves as she re-approached Lord Sauron's Throne room. A slight glance to the side meant painful memories of 'adventures' with the dark lord, whom she had though she had to obey. Angelonus had sensed the change immediately when she ran back down the hall. This was all for the sake of Middle Earth… it didn't matter if hearts were broken…  
  
Not even if hers was…  
  
  
  
'I do not believe she actually meant that.' Aragorn tried desperately to get the Prince of Mirkwood to look towards the sunlight. She had gotten Sauron to free them… yes, she had broken Legolas's heart in the process, but…  
  
"Meant, she did. Trust her, I do. Sacrifice large, is hers." The prince paused, looking towards the fellowship, hurt and longing in his eyes. "pain great, is penalty. Think you of hers, then you see." Gandalf gently placed a hand on the deaf elf's shoulder, trying to ignore the thinness of it.  
  
"Twas a sacrifice of love, Legolas. It would be wise to let her do as she said she would. Otherwise, it would have all been in vain."  
  
Walk the streets for money  
  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right,  
  
Roxanne  
  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight…  
  
"That was the most heartless thing I have ever witnessed." Sauron's smile disgusted her. "I loved it."  
  
"It is good that you did, my lord. I did only what I would have thought you would have in my place." Sauron smiled wider, gently touching her cheek.  
  
"The way you played his feelings for you… it will hurt him forever to know you chose me over him." Or so you think, she thought bitterly. "And I do admit I was surprised when you requested I let the others go as well, but it will pain them much more then my sword when they watch him die of grief." She forced herself to follow him as he walked to the balcony overlooking the gate to his castle. Eight figures were approaching the gate, one lagging behind.  
  
One with the only words of comfort she had in this place.  
  
"You don't have to do this." But she did. To set them free.  
  
Roxanne  
  
You don't have to sell your body to the night…  
  
Legolas risked a glance back to see if Nazglas was there. Angelonus was watching them from the lines of Sauron's army… but Nazglas was up in the tower with… The prince fought a growl, Sauron. He had corrupted his princess of thieves, making her and her twin worse than an orc…  
  
Because he cared about them.  
  
His sharp eyes noticed Sauron's close proximity to her and he fought the jealousy that coursed through his veins. He was frozen where he stood, watching.  
  
"Legolas?" Of course the elf would not hear him but… Gimli turned to see Legolas staring up at the balcony of the tower they had left from. "Legolas, come on, before Sauron changes his mind. We'll come back for them." He grabbed the elf's arm, but could not budge him. "Legolas!"  
  
The rest of the fellowship turned to see the sight. Aragorn flinched, and Gandalf frowned. The hobbits just stared. Legolas's flesh had begun to gray even more.  
  
"Sauron's turning him into an orc!"  
  
"No, Gimli, tis his own grief that is destroying him." Gandalf approached the prince. "You must let go, young one. Your hate is corrupting your soul." The elf didn't respond. What Sauron was doing with HIS Nazglas was more then he could stand.  
  
His eyes upon your face  
  
His hand upon your hand  
  
His lips caress your skin  
  
It's more then I can stand!  
  
She means nothing to me, she betrayed and defied me, as well as Middle Earth. Legolas still was transfixed at the sight, his Elvin eyes the only who could spot it. If she had just said it before I left… told me her heart belonged to another… I wouldn't have let myself fall in love with her…  
  
(Roxanne)  
  
Why does my heart cry? (Roxanne)  
  
Feelings I can't fight  
  
You're free to leave me  
  
But just don't deceive me  
  
And please  
  
Believe me when I say  
  
I love you  
  
Nazglas tried to pretend the one who kissed her neck was Legolas. She tried to pretend she enjoyed the feel of someone holding her. But he skin burned where Sauron's hands touched her. Her arms, her face… it felt like a fire was melting her shields away.  
  
"You are mine now." She bit back a sob at those words. And, then sucked it up. This was for middle earth. She would give her life for middle earth. "Tell me you are mine."  
  
"I am…" That was Legolas. He was staring straight at her, as if there were mere feet between them. And his eyes showed her hate and confusion, and hurt…. As well as something she hoped was what she thought. "I…" Sauron stepped besides her, looking at her face before following her gaze. A growl ripped from his throat.  
  
"You still long for him when you have me?" Naz winced at the harshness of his tone. "You DARE love him when you yourself told him you loved ME?" A sudden realization crept into his features. "You did it so he wouldn't die here."  
  
"N-n-n-no." The cautious steps back were tripping her. The blow to her face sent her into the stone railing of the balcony.  
  
"And then you DARE to LIE to ME!" The next blow made her forget the first, the pain was much too intense to remember.  
  
  
  
"no." The whispered word brought everyone's attention to where Legolas was looking. "No."  
  
"Legolas." The warning in Aragorn's tone was unheard by the elf… not that he would have heard anyway. The elf flinched as if he was struck, crying out softly. The hobbits scattered, reforming their huddle behind Gandalf, a safe distance away. "Legolas, don't!"  
  
It was too late, the Elvin prince ran back towards the palace, pushing past the orcs and goblins, the pitiful sight of the corrupted men and the worse sight of the number of Avari and Mordiquendi elves gathered. Aragorn took off after him, Gimli close behind.  
  
"Crazy elf! Stop!" Aragorn stopped, forcing Gimli to as so not to run into him.  
  
"He is deaf, Gimli. You know this. Go get the hobbits and Gandalf out. I will get Legolas." And the king took off again. His only prayer was that both Legolas and Nazglas would not be casualties of the war now declared.  
  
(Roxanne)  
  
Why does my heart cry? *(You don't have to put on that red light)  
  
Feelings I can't fight? (You don't have to wear that dress tonight)  
  
Why does my heart cry? (Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)  
  
Feelings I can't fight? ( Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)  
  
I have to get to her, she made a mistake, and she's going to die for me! Legolas ran, his speed surpassing even Glorfindel's. The guards of the palace ignored him… perhaps they were informed he was not a threat. Being deaf did not dull his abilities, and thus, Sauron made another mistake. The first time they had met, he took Legolas's voice and Legolas's sister. The second, his sight and his friend. This time he may have taken his hearing, but he was not going to take Nazglas.  
  
The throne room was in his sights. If only he could get there.  
  
"PLEASE! NO!"  
  
"Nazglas!" He burst through the door in time to see Sauron yank his sword out of something, calmly wiping the gray blood from it.  
  
Roxanne! (Roxanne!)  
  
No!  
  
Roxanne! (No!)  
  
"No." Sauron didn't notice the Elf.  
  
"You had this coming, though I had hoped…" His speech was cut off by the sudden feel of warm blood dripping down from the front of his throat. Then the sting of the cut. And then the vision of the being in front of him. The one who had just slit his throat. "Angelonus?" It was doubtful the elf could understand him… the blood choked him to no end.  
  
He had survived the fall and destruction of the Ring. He had survived the fires of Anor in the Blessed Realms… but… his own creations…  
  
Why had I doubted the power of the elves? And with that as his last thought, Sauron sank into the nothingness that was oblivion.  
  
Legolas took no heed of the fall of Sauron, he ran over to Nazglas, hoping against hope that she was alright. The blood still poured from the wound… wherever it was. She groaned and opened her eyes… seemingly looking at him. He knelt, grabbing her hand, trying to will her to strength. Her lips formed words he could not hear, and her eyes closed for the last time…  
  
Roxanne!  
  
A/n: I suggest you listen to the song while you read this chapter, it fits perfectly. It's called: Tango de Roxanne, from Moulin Rouge. I could so hear Legolas with Ewen McGregor's voice… ok, no more day dreaming. 


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
A/N- Yep, this is the last chapter before the epilog. Please review or I won't post the epilog and you all will have to suffer… muhhahhah!  
  
  
  
"Help her can't you, please!"  
  
"Legolas, calm down!" Elrond grabbed the young prince by the shoulders, forcing him to sit next to his father outside the medical room in Lothlórien. "I know you can read my lips, so do so. This is her choice to live or not, not our own." Legolas whimpered and muttered something in Quenya that no one heard… or could understand.  
  
The lady Galadriel frowned when she saw the prince; her heart went out to him. "Help her please, you must!"  
  
"And he shall do as much as he can, young Legolas." The blonde elf looked up, staring at Galadriel before lowering his eyes.  
  
"Mind speak startle me. Forgive, please do." Galadriel closed the distance between herself and the distraught elf. The gray of his skin was an alarming contrast between her pale skin.  
  
"There is no need for apology, Legolas. It was my intention." She sighed and gracefully moved to sit next to him. "She is at a crossroad, Legolas. It is her choice whither she is healed or not. She wishes to speak with you, though." The lady stood again, and Legolas followed her, leaving a confused crowd in their wake. Legolas would have found it funny that they did not hear her, but his mind was on more important matters.  
  
"He is here, Nazglas." Galadriel gently nudged Legolas forward before stepping away. "I await your decision, my lady. Please, consider carefully." And she left as quietly as she had came.  
  
"Legolas… I…" She trailed off, looking at him. His ears didn't move at all, and there was still dry blood for he had not allowed himself to be treated. He was still deaf.  
  
"Hear you I cannot." He whispered, looking ashamed. Naz only gestured for him to come closer.  
  
"I want to give you something." He watched her lips carefully, forming each word mentally. "Close your eyes." Apprehensively, he did so. Nazglas sighed as she touched is forehead.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"We must get to the ships!" A talk, regal elf yelled, gently pushing a female one forward. She was carrying two bundles, one of which cried.  
  
"Hush, Ránaiel. You and your brother shall be safe."  
  
There was a crash of lightning, and the mother fell, still protecting the twin bundles. The male, and presumably the father, fell right after. A tall, blonde elf knelt and scooped the two bundles up. A horrid grin split his face.  
  
"Ah… my lucky day… two more…" His words drifted into a vicious language, and the two elf-lings went still and silent. He smiled and began a second spell when arrows began hailing him. "Damn! Brandir!" And he dropped the children and ran. The said elf ran forward and scooped the young ones into his arms.  
  
"Another victory over that 'dark lord'. I wonder what he wished to do with these elf-lings."  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
Legolas felt tears well up behind his closed eyes. She had given him her memories.  
  
"Wish something there was I could do for you I would." Nazglas smiled her secret smile and leaned forward, gently pulling him to sit next to him on the cot.  
  
"There is." He looked at her, head cocked to one side as a sadness overtook him. She leaned forward more and kissed him. There was some hidden meaning behind it, one he had a feeling he knew. But, he allowed it to be ignored, focusing on the female now under him, and worshipping every second he had with her.  
  
And grieving for what he knew he could not fight. 


	18. Epilog

Epilog:  
  
It had been nearly a millennia since that day. Legolas sighed, looking out onto the now green plains of what used to be Mordor. It was his mission, his duty, to do this on this day. He had to. It was a matter of honor.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to go back to the Blessed Realm, Master Frodo? After what happened last time?" Legolas smiled at the pleas of Samwise. Frodo would go; twas his destiny. Though, this time, Legolas knew his place.  
  
"He must and will go, Samwise. King Elessar and Queen Arwen invited him. You are needed here, my little friend. You and the others." He looked fondly at the green lands ahead of him. "I am left with all the short ones, I'm afraid."  
  
"I am not short, Legoly." Pippin stepped next to the elf, proving, at least to himself, that his four foot tall height was larger then normal hobbits. He caught the far away look in Legolas's face. "You missing Gimli?"  
  
"No. He chose to follow Galadriel West. Twas only a matter of time before he left." The new Elf king sighed, glancing at the four hobbits that surrounded him. Off to the right, stood Gandalf and the Royal couple. They all looked so old… while he looked young as ever. His only scars were the gray patches that marred his chest, and only a physician and one female had seen them.  
  
"Then why are you mourning?" Merry asked, his voice quaking with age. Legolas smiled fondly at him.  
  
"I am mourning for the loss of Nazglas and Angelonus. I brought you all here to see why." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned.  
  
"You never said what happened to them." Aragorn stated gently. The elf avoided his gaze, choosing to look out among the grasses.  
  
"They ended their own lives, Aragorn. But with those memories, who wouldn't?" He chuckled. "I certainly would have." A small motion of light caught his eye and he turned, his full attention to where the castle if Sauron had stood. The others looked as well, the gleaming lights catching their attention.  
  
A sparkle, a laugh, and figures emerged. Old friends long gone, allies, innocents, they all appeared; they filled the valley with their light. All who watched were transfixed.  
  
There were few figures Legolas expected, and they approached.  
  
"Great job, bro. And may you rule long before you join us." Five of the shapes moved away from him.  
  
"That's my boy." He felt the warm embrace of what he remembered his mother by. "That's my boy."  
  
"yeah, yeah, yeah." A smile graced Legolas's lips as he saw the next. "I'm still watch in you. You hurt her…" It was ended in a smile as the figure moved away as well.  
  
"Thank you." Those two words drifted to him as he finally saw her. Nazglas stood before him, and hugged him, a swift kiss capturing him in a moment of solidity. "I'll be here." She pointed to his heart, and, like all the others, disappeared as she had appeared. The others looked to him in amazement. HE looked to them.  
  
"That was the farewell to Mandos' Halls. I trust you saw your loved ones?" There was a silent nod of yes.  
  
"Well, the Havens are still a week's journey. Shall we leave?" Gandalf didn't wait for an answer, but started off, the hobbits waving to Legolas as they also left. Aragorn nudged Arwen ahead, and then turned to watch Legolas.  
  
"I love you, Nazglas." He said, his voice softer then the wind. Aragorn smiled sadly. But, the wind picked up, and for a second he felt an embrace.  
  
"I love you too." Aragorn looked to Legolas to see if he had heard it as well, but found the elf watching him.  
  
"I am finally ready to Leave." He looked to the sky. "I finally have my ring leaf." Aragorn wondered at that statement throughout his journey to the undying lands, but no answers came.  
  
And Legolas, the new King of Mirkwood, clutched a small ring in his hand. To any passersby it would seem a trivial thing, but…  
  
"I love you too…"  
  
"I still carry you, my love. And for my eternity, I will gladly bear the weight." 


End file.
